Gabriel Renoit
'''Gabriel "Gabe" Renoit '''is a former Dark Brotherhood Assassin, Mercenary, and Merchant. Biography Gabriel Renoit was born in the slums of Wayrest, to an alcoholic father and a mother who he never met. He left home when he was 12 to find work, unable to tolerate another moment under his current life. He took to gambling and smuggling, using his natural charm and athletic ability to get the jobs done. His skills were eventually noticed by the Dark Brotherhood and he joined their ranks at the age of 18. Gabe rose through the ranks quickly, achieving the rank of Silencer only 3 years into his tenure. He became renowned among the Dark Brotherhood and among High Rock citizens. His ability to complete even the most dangerous and improbable of tasks made him a favorite among those performing the Black Sacrament. It was not all successful for Gabriel, however. On occasion, he would fail in his assassination attempts and needed improvements that his body would not allow for. He would have many parts of himself enhanced or replaced with cybernetics, whether it was because he lost a body part in a fight or merely to get himself that much closer to being the ultimate killing machine. Over time, Renoit became very attached with his fellow Dark Brotherhood members. He viewed them as family and the best people he had ever known, despite their immoral line of work. They supported each other in their darkest times and looked out for one another. It was more than he had ever had when he lived under his father's roof However, his time with the Dark Brotherhood would come to a rather abrupt end. Numerous betrayals and controversies would erupt from the Wayrest Sanctuary, the most infamous being when Javier Tussaud, a fellow Breton assassin, sold out information and assassination plots to the High Rock government for money, effectively costing the lives of many of the Sanctuaries assassins. The Black Hand, unable to stand another failure from Wayrest, contacted Renoit and ordered him to carry out a purification and kill the family that he had come to love over the last decade. Refusing, he warned his comrades of impending purification and told them to go into hiding. He and his family went their separate ways, once against setting out to make something of his dire situation He went back into the smuggling trade shortly after, and with his years of experience in the criminal underworld now under his belt, he easily transferred back into his smuggling ways. He carved out a nice life for himself here, working with some of the wealthiest members of society and being reward handsomely for his success. Now an extremely wealthy merchandiser and fence with numerous connections, Gabriel Renoit is one of the most influential and dangerous men in the galaxy. A far cry from his days of sleeping on the floors of abandoned buildings. Though he could have easily retired a long time ago, Gabriel is still running smuggling routes and big scores today. As rich he is, no money in the world can satisfy his daredevil personality. He will not hesitate to pass up a lucrative challenge, no matter how dangerous. It is, after all, what he lives for Skills and Abilities Gabriel Renoit is perhaps one of the most infamous and dangerous assassins of the last century. Thanks to his natural athleticism and his ability to improvise and plan ahead, Gabriel has been able to get in and get out without a scratch or noise. Gabriel also possesses a large knowledge of cybernetics and other technological equipment. Having studied the very same objects that he was tasked with smuggling from planet to planet, Gabriel has actually had a hand in developing and creating the enhancements that he has received. The most complex of the enhancements has been his cybernetic eye, which possesses a heat-seeking ability that allows him to see through walls and camouflage technology, as well as fire an eye laser that he can use for combat and repair purposes. In combat, Gabriel is no rookie. Gabriel is a highly accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, able to out-grapple and out-fight anybody who challenges him. He is also very skilled with his wide array of knives and daggers, which he has used to put away many assassination targets. His daggers are typically coated in a highly toxic poison, and the effect depends on what he needs for the job. Finally, Gabriel is a con-artist and charmer. He has a way with words that has allowed him to pierce even the most stubborn of souls and convince them to cough up information on locations, targets, shipments, and other trading secrets. His ability to talk people into aiding him is one of the reasons that he has had such massive success in the merchant's trade. Personality Though he has the ability to sweet-talk, Renoit is as crass and nasty as they come. His sarcasm knows no bounds, his cynicism is unmatched, and his humor is as crude as one can think. A heavy drinker and party animal, Gabriel lives a lifestyle that should have killed him many years ago, especially considering his line of work. Gabriel is also a compulsive liar and manipulator, spinning tales and fantasies in order to make himself look that much better. Although he is a feared assassin, his stories of the missions tend to be distorted, with the number of men slain being grossly exaggerated and the dangers of the situation being blown out of proportion. When he has reeled someone in, Gabriel views them more as a tool to his success rather than a friend. He considers many people to be important to him only so long as their useful. If they've been injured or killed on the job and can no longer aid him, Gabriel sheds no tears and will simply move onto the next willing job-taker. Despite his numerous flaws and long list of crimes, Gabriel has a soft side for those who are actually close to him. He considers many of his former Dark Brotherhood friends to be family, and will defend them until his final breath. After all these years, he's still very good friends with many of them. Gabriel also never goes back on his promises. Though he is a businessman and a seeker of profits, his loyalty is not bought and sold on a whim. Once he's truly come to care for someone or made a promise to deliver, he will perform his duties to the letter. Even though he had plenty of opportunities to sell out the Dark Brotherhood, he never said a word. He champions loyalty above all else, and those that double-cross him pay hefty prices. Finally, Gabriel is a thrillseeker. Even though he had the opportunity to hang up the boots many years ago, Gabriel still finds himself working to this day. Gabriel has always enjoyed waking up in the morning and searching for the next big score, feeling his adrenaline pump as he makes yet another daring escape. The life of a thief and con to him is less about the endgame and more about the challenge. He seeks to prove not that he is the richest thief of them all, but that he is the best of them all. Category:Elder Effect Category:Bretons Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Characters